Un rêve, une différence, un serviteur
by AngelMiki
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Un rêve, une différence, un serviteur. Un recueil de trois OS, trois parties, trois personnages. Tous ont la même histoire, mais personne n'a la même conclusion.
1. Ce n'était qu'un rêve

Bonjour,

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui sur un OS un peu particulier ! Il est en trois parties (qui viendront une fois par semaine comme pour mes autres fanfics). C'est un anime que j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

J'espère que ce petit recueil vous donnera envie de le voir ou de le revoir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Le rêve fait par une petite fille. Une petite fille qui ne voulait plus se cacher. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, mais c'était le mien.

* * *

J'étais une enfant née dans une famille riche. Comme c'était la mode à cette époque, je m'habillais de manière occidentale, et j'aimais beaucoup ça. J'avais grandi sans avoir à me soucier de rien. C'était une époque que j'affectionnais beaucoup.

Un soir, mon père avait été invité à une fête chez l'un de ses amis. Et comme à mon habitude, je me plaisais à l'accompagner. Mais ce soir là avait été différent de tous les autres. Nous fûmes présentés à l'ami d'un ami de mon père.

Cet homme était un étranger. Il était mystérieux. Il avait une certaine aura qui poussait à la fascination. Mais il était dangereux, horriblement dangereux. Mais c'était ce même danger qui était si attirant. En une seule soirée, j'avais envie d'en apprendre plus. Alors, sous mon caprice, mon père l'invita à venir chez nous.

C'était le début. C'était la fin. Tout avait commencé par une simple invitation sur la demande d'une enfant intriguée. Au regard des derniers événements, on pourrait croire que je regrette l'invitation que mon père avait formulé pour moi, mais il n'en est rien. Je n'ai jamais regretté, et ne regretterai jamais, celle que j'étais devenue.

* * *

Un jour, je contractais une maladie qui me vidait de mes forces. J'étais devenue incapable de bouger sans que cela me vide de toutes mes forces. C'était terrible, désagréable, mais chaque soir, cet inconnu revenait pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il souriait toujours quand il venait et j'aimais cela. J'étais alors loin de me douter qu'il était la cause de ma maladie.

À peine quelques jours après cette fameuse fête, je fus retrouvée morte dans mon lit, le teint livide. Je fus inhumée rapidement. Mais ils étaient tous bien loin de penser que je n'étais pas aussi morte que je le paraissais.

* * *

Mon réveil reste encore l'un des pires souvenirs que je peux avoir.

* * *

Je m'étais réveillée dans un endroit terriblement noir. Et malgré la noirceur ambiante, j'y voyais parfaitement.

J'étais effrayée. Enfermée dans une cage en bois, avec pour seul moyen de sortir une simple dague, je n'arrivais pas à me libérer. J'étais incapable de parler. Alors que j'essayais de me tirer de cette cage, je pleurais en poussant un hurlement muet. Mais peu à peu, je retrouvais le moyen de m'exprimer. Et les hurlements se poursuivirent jusqu'à que, finalement, on vienne me sortir de là.

C'était un homme qui m'ouvrit. À sa simple vue, je salivais. Je déglutis puis, incapable de me contrôler, je bondis sur lui et plantais mes crocs dans son cou, des crocs que j'ignorais posséder jusqu'à cet instant.

Puis je restais à regarder l'homme pendant un moment, sans réellement comprendre ce que j'avais fait. Quelque chose m'avait poussé à faire cela, l'instinct de survie. J'avais eu besoin de faire cela. Et malgré le sentiment premier de dégoût que j'avais eu, je me sentais bien par la suite.

Mais malgré tout, je n'avais pas eu l'intention première d'attaquer cet homme, je ne le regrettais pas. Mais la logique de mon acte m'échappait encore.

Après quoi, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Ma famille devait être terriblement inquiète de ne pas me savoir à la maison, et je ne voulais pas les inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas des sourires qui m'accueillirent, comme je le pensais, mais plutôt des regards remplis d'incompréhension et d'horreur. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas leur réaction. J'étais enfin rentrée et ils me traitaient comme une étrangère.

On m'emmena dans une autre maison où je fus ensuite enfermée dans la remise. Quand le jour venait, je sombrais dans un sommeil inéluctable. C'était agréable, mais je ne cessais de me souvenir de la réaction de mes parents. Eux qui m'aimaient tant, voilà qu'ils m'envoyaient au loin avec un regard de dégoût. J'en étais blessée, et j'en avais pleuré pendant longtemps.

Durant ma captivité, chaque jour, on m'apportait de quoi manger. Et chaque jour j'attaquais la personne qui venait me nourrir, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait de la manière dont elle le pensait. Le personnel changeait, régulièrement, tous les jours.

Les jours finirent par se suivre, identiques aux précédents. Agacée par cette captivité, je finis par m'enfuir. En rentrant chez moi, je fut frappée par la stupéfaction. Après tout ce temps, ce n'était plus mes parents qui habitaient chez nous. Cependant, je voulais les retrouver. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi j'avais été mise à l'écart alors que je venais juste de les retrouver.

* * *

Comment pouvais-je savoir que je leur inspirais la même chose qu'un fantôme ? À cette époque je ne savais pas encore. Maintenant, c'est différent.

* * *

J'ai erré. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Finalement, je finis par me rendre à l'évidence : ma famille devait être morte depuis bien longtemps, mes parents, ma sœur. Il ne restait plus que moi, j'étais la dernière et la seule survivante.

* * *

Je ne pouvais sortir que la nuit. J'étais devenue une meurtrière afin de me nourrir. Mais cela n'était-il pas pareil pour les humains après tout ? Les humains ne tuent-ils pas les animaux pour se nourrir eux-mêmes ?

Pourquoi avais-je besoin de me cacher alors que je ne faisais que me comporter comme eux ? En quoi étions-nous si différents ?

* * *

Un rêve, un tout petit rêve germa alors en moi. Si tout un village était constitué de mes semblables, alors il n'y aurait plus à se cacher ! N'est-ce pas ?

Cette idée germa et fit son chemin. J'avais seulement besoin d'un petit village.

Et à partir de ce jour, je mis ce petit rêve en marche. Je me donnais les moyens d'y parvenir. Peut-être n'étais-je pas la seule à avoir ce petit rêve. Je fus rejointe dans mon entreprise par un couple, puis un homme, puis bien d'autres.

Nous nous étions installés dans un petit village, perdu dans les montagnes, loin de tout. Déjà nos rangs grossissaient, les trois-quarts du village étaient devenus nos camarades.

* * *

Mais parfois les rêves sont seulement faits pour rester des rêves.

* * *

Tout bascula une nuit. Les villageois restant se mirent à nous chasser, chacun à notre tour. La peur me gagna. Moi qui voulais simplement réaliser mon petit rêve, ne plus avoir à me cacher …

Les humains ne comprenaient pas. Pourtant, eux-mêmes faisaient la même chose que nous. Alors pourquoi cela devait-il finir ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas droit à cet endroit que nous aurions pu considérer comme chez nous ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Le rêve fait par une petite fille. Une petite fille qui ne voulait plus se cacher. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, mais c'était le mien. Mais parfois les rêves sont seulement faits pour rester des rêves.

* * *

Mais jamais je n'ai regretté ma condition de shiki, sans quoi je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer celui qui est devenu mon protecteur.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est finit pour cette semaine ! Les parties sont relativement courtes, mais j'espère que ça vous suffira quand même (je sais que certains sont friands de longs chapitres).

Nous avons eu le premier point de vue : celui des vampires par l'intermédiaire de Sunako. J'espère que vous viendrez lire aussi la suite !

Passez une bonne semaine et à vendredi pour ceux qui suivent _La goutte de mer_ !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. En quoi sommes-nous si différents ?

Et bonjour à tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau point de vue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était un tout petit village, perdu dans les montagnes. Je l'aimais bien ce petit village. Tout le monde me connaissait et je connaissais tout le monde. On avait jamais réellement besoin d'aller à la ville, sauf pour l'école. Nous avions un temple, une clinique, des commerces, un bar, … nous avions tout ce qu'il nous fallait.

* * *

Nous avions tout mais nous étions isolés. C'était peut-être pour ça que tout avait basculé.

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une étrange maladie durant le mois de juillet. Cela commençait tout bêtement. On devenait las. Mais avec la chaleur de l'été, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Qui donc avait envie de bouger quand il faisait trop chaud ?

Mais peu à peu, sans que l'on s'en rende compte au début, les gens mourrait autour de nous. Ça avait commencé par quelques personnes âgés. Même si cela était triste, ce n'était guère étonnant avec la chaleur que nous avions essuyé cet été-là. Puis ç'a été au tour des moins jeunes, des adolescents parmi tant d'autres.

La première à mourir a été une amie de longue date. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait disparu, à peu près quand une famille était venue habiter dans l'étrange château, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.

* * *

Ce château m'avait toujours induit un sentiment de malaise, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire là. Et oui, peut-être n'avait-il rien à faire là finalement.

* * *

Après ça, les mois suivants furent peuplés de morts. Trois jours après avoir contracté ce mystérieux rhume d'été, les gens finissaient par mourir. Et cela finit par m'effrayer, de plus en plus. Même si je refusais encore de le voir, je savais bien que rien n'était normal.

* * *

Ce château ne cessait de revenir me hanter, que je sois endormie ou éveillée. Ce château nouvellement habité, ces habitants qui ne sortaient presque que de nuit, … Tout. Tout ce qui concernait ce château me paraissait tellement effrayant.

* * *

Un jour, mon frère m'y emmena. Il avait dit avoir vu un des morts entrer dans ce château. Mais cela n'était pas pensable ! Ce n'était pas possible ! N'est-ce pas ? Les okiagari, ces êtres revenus d'entre les morts, ce n'était qu'une légende pour faire peur aux enfants qui ne sont pas sages … Ce n'était qu'une légende ! N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Je me suis fourvoyée, longtemps, encore et encore. Malgré qu'on ait vu ce cercueil vidé de son occupant … Bien que j'avais entendu celle que j'avais considéré comme ma meilleure amie … Malgré tout je n'avais cessé de me fourvoyer.

Les okiagari n'étaient qu'une légende ! Les okiagari n'étaient … Oui. Ils n'étaient qu'une légende. Mais en fin de compte, les dictons avaient raison : les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité.

* * *

Malgré tout ils soient revenus d'entre les morts … Ils étaient si semblables à ce qu'ils étaient …

* * *

-Quelles différences y a-t-il ?

Pardon ?

-Vous ne tuez pas les animaux pour vous nourrir ?

Oui, c'est vrai.

-En quoi sommes-nous si différents ?

En quoi … ? Oui, en quoi ?

* * *

Alors que je me réveillais à l'hôpital, hors de notre village, ces paroles tournaient sans cesse dans mon esprit vide. Qui donc me les avait murmurés ?

Les okiagari … ceux qui dépendaient de nous pour vivre … ceux qui nous tuaient, comme nous nous tuions les animaux pour vivre … ceux qui ont détruit mon village … Non, c'est faux. C'était nous qui l'avions détruit. Les okiagari ne cherchaient qu'une place à eux, là où ils seraient en sécurité eux aussi.

* * *

-En quoi sommes-nous si différents ?

Oui, en quoi ? Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans ma tête.

* * *

En quoi sommes-nous si différents ?

* * *

Je sais, c'est déjà fini ! Soyez pas trop triste y'a encore une partie la semaine prochaine !

Cependant, le point de vue des humains (par l'intermédiaire de Kaori) est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Passez une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain !

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	3. Je ne servirai qu'elle

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici de retour pour la toute dernière partie de ce recueil d'OS ! Si vous connaissez un peu l'anime, vous devinerez de quel point de vue il s'agit !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

On m'a déjà demandé pourquoi je lui étais si fidèle. Ma première réaction a été de hausser les épaules. La réponse ? Je l'avais en réalité depuis bien longtemps, mais je n'avais pas forcément envie de la révéler à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Nous avons plusieurs noms, tous en rapports avec la mort. J'étais déjà entendu bien des fois : revenants, monstres aussi. Personnellement, je n'étais pas de la même ''espèce'' qu'elle. Contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas besoin de sang pour me nourrir. Seulement, le fluide vital des humains me rendait plus puissant. J'en avais besoin seulement pour déployer ma puissance.

* * *

Elle avait un petit rêve. Un simple petit rêve. Le rêve d'une petite fille. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher. Elle voulait juste vivre dans un village qui l'accepterait totalement, où elle serait parmi les siens.

Ce rêve m'avait souvent, toujours, fait sourire. L'idée était intéressante.

* * *

Nous étions arrivés dans ce petit village, à peine mille trois cents personnes. Certaines-d'entre elles seraient des nôtres. Les autres resteraient à pourrir dans leur cercueil.

Je devais m'occuper des nouveaux. C'était ma tâche. Et même si elle n'était pas des plus plaisantes, je le faisais sans trop rechigner. Voir les petits nouveaux pleurer devant leur première victime avait quelque chose de marrant malgré tout. Cependant, les ordres étaient les ordres, et jamais je ne remis en question les siens.

Je ne disais rien quand elle s'attachait à ce moine. Et finalement, cet attachement n'était pas des plus mauvais.

* * *

Le plan était tout simple : faire nôtre ce village. Mais les plans ne se passent jamais comme prévu.

Le début s'était passé de manière remarquable. Les nouveaux étaient obéissants, dans l'ensemble, et le village s'éteignait peu à peu.

Si seulement cette femme ne s'était pas intéressé au médecin, tout serait bien allé. Il s'était mis en travers de notre route, à chaque instant. Et c'est à lui qu'était dû finalement notre perte … Non. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il y a participé certes, mais le véritable fauteur de trouble était celui de ma race. Ce gamin …

* * *

On m'a déjà demandé pourquoi je lui étais si fidèle. Pour une raison toute bête. Pour un simple rêve. Un rêve que je voulais voir réaliser.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, la dernière que nous passions tous dans ce village, j'étais sorti pour lui laisser le champ libre. Pour que lui entre tous la sauve.

J'étais un leurre, mais un leurre efficace. Je ne mourrais pas comme les autres shiki. Je ne mourrais pas aussi facilement que les autres. Même renversé de nombreuses fois, je ne mourrais pas. Même criblé de balles, je ne mourrais pas.

* * *

Je souris. Ce maudit gamin se tenait finalement devant moi. À cause de lui, le château avait fini par brûler, par devenir des cendres, piétiné comme son rêve à elle.

Je tenais là la chance de lui faire payer ma séparation avec elle. Mais c'était pour la protéger, alors je ne le regrettais pas. La victoire serait facile. Il était inexpérimenté et il n'avait pas bu de sang … Erreur. Il n'était plus aussi faible qu'il l'avait laissé penser.

Je souris. Finalement ce gamin mettra un peu de piquant dans ma soirée.

* * *

J'avais envie de rire, terriblement. Ce maudit gamin allait nous ensevelir … nous faire sauter avec de la dynamite.

* * *

On m'a déjà demandé pourquoi je lui étais si fidèle. Pour une raison toute bête. Pour un simple rêve. Un rêve que je voulais voir réaliser. Un rêve que je ne verrai jamais. Mon seul, unique et dernier espoir, j'espère un jour qu'elle le réalisera, son rêve de petite fille.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Les trois points de vue, des trois races différentes ont été faits : les vampires (par Sunako), les humains (par Kaori) et les loups-garous (par Tatsumi).

J'espère sincèrement que ce petit recueil vous aura plus ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, voir trois points de vue totalement différent les uns des autres. J'espère avoir plus ou moins bien respectée les personnages de bases (dans le cas contraire : excusez moi).

J'espère également vous avoir donnez envie de voir/revoir cet anime qui, je trouve, est excellent.

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté, ou à ceux qui commenteront. Merci.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


End file.
